


Random scenes

by Qwertzypaw



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Okay Ending, Random & Short, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzypaw/pseuds/Qwertzypaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random scenes that i write and are sometimes based on things like comics that i see online. Mostly Jelsa, you'll notice bt other pairs might pop up. You never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She stepped out onto the balcony and sighed. Her breath hung in the air for a moment and then faded away. She only wished all her problems could disappear just as quickly.

She took in a deep, shuddery breath, trying to calm her nerves. In, out, in, out, in, out. No use. The tears in the corners of her eyes were threatening to escape. Breathing in and out again, she managed to harness her sadness, but not before a tear slipped out and and gravity took hold, bringing it down. She managed to catch it on one fingertip and watched it glaze over, and then freeze into a perfect drop of salty ice. It dropped to the ground and cracked in half with a small tinkle on the hard, wooden floor.

She studied the two fragments of ice, picked them up carefully, and then placed them in a small box with a fancy lock. Relocking the box with a key that hung around her neck, she turned around and sat at the edge of her bed. 

She counted in her head, “1, 2, 3, 4…”

A small breeze made the curtains flutter warped the shadows into twisted shapes. She looked out to the balcony and spotted him crouched on the railing of the banister.

The wind wrapped around his body, and the crooked shepherd’s staff that was always with him. Pale skin, cold as ice, and eyes that complimented his complexion with their deep depth of blizzard blue. All this coupled together with his snow white hair and the snowflakes swirling around him created the image of winter itself. 

She started a little when she realized she was starting to stare. He smiled at her and asked her in a soft voice, “How was the festival, your majesty?”

She didn’t answer, deliberating what to say. He frowned and dropped down from where he was perched. He fell silent and stood in front of her, not knowing what to do.

“Jack, someone told me something today. About you,” she said. He waited. 

“Can I ask you something,”she asked. He smiled and replied,”You just did, your majesty.”

“Jack, I mean it.”

He took her hand and squeezed it, saying,”Elsa, you know you can ask me anything.”

“How old are you?”

He paused, and then replied,”16.”

“And…,” she hesitated. “How long have you been 16?”  
There was a longer pause. “For a while now,” he replied, looking away.


	2. Black Sand

A wintery breeze carrying thick snowflakes wrapped around Elsa as she paced around her room. The snowflakes grew bigger and bigger as she paced faster and faster, back and forth, across the floor, pondering the duties of a queen.

She didn’t notice the grains of sand mixing in with the snow, black sand, until she turned and came face to face with a horse. A pitch black horse with glowing, yellow eyes pawed at the ground and then came charging at her. She screamed and threw up her hands. A wall of ice flashed in front of her before the horse reared and lashed out with its front hooves, sending shards of ice flying.

The horse exploded into a cloud of black sand and disappeared. Elsa, breathing hard, turned to go, but yet another horse was waiting for her at the door. She turned in a slow circle and met the eyes of over 20 horses, possibly more. A dull weight settled in her chest, growing steadily; it was one she was familiar with, fear, and the horses knew it. Their eyes flared and they pawed the ground, ready to charge. As if a switch were flickered, they all screamed and charged at the same target, Elsa. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and held her hands out in front of her. 

A second passed, and then two. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her room was as spick and span as it had been before the horses came. There were no traces left of them, except for the slightly open window. She ran to the window and peeked out and gasped. There was a single note left on the windowsill that read,"Stay Safe." She ran her fingers over the words and watched as they melted away from the warmth of her hands.


End file.
